Leave out the Rest
by CoGaShA
Summary: Naruto loves and trust Sasuke,he just doesn't trust everyone else with his Sasuke,so ya he beat him and put him in the hospital a few times,but as they say love hurts right.NaruSasu


Leave out all the rest

**This is the re-do**

Chapter one-

Life was good, things have been going good for awhile now. Sasuke wouldn't say he had a boring life, if anything life was great to him giving him everything he needed. Or so he thought before he met Naruto . The meeting wasn't fairy tale by know means, it was just a simple day that just didn't seem to want to go his way bringing on the turn of events that lead him to Naruto. You see when Sasuke first met Naruto he was just a bus driver...

000

Sasuke glanced at his watch knowing he was going to be late for his family dinner, he signed. He really didn't want to go but it owe his mother that much for moving across town. Sasuke fulled on his coat walking out of his office. Remembering he didn't bring his car to work Sasuke wondered should he call Itachi to pick him up, he decided against it.

He walked to the stair case not feeling up to making small talk on the elevator with people that he couldn't remember the names to. Sasuke glanced at his watch again, he had only twenty minutes to get there. He fulls down his cap as well as pull out some sun glasses, he didn't need any unwanted attention right now .

Sasuke was walking down the thin side walk only to realize the bus was coming and he wouldn't be able to make it to the stop without running. Sasuke pride wouldn't let him run for the bus but his also didn't want to be late for the dinner. he sprinted for the bus stop only to have the cross walk light stop him, he new now that he wasn't going to make it. To sasuke surprise the bus stopped only a few feet away from him the door opening.

"Are you running for this bus?" Sasuke looked over to see the driver, signing before nodding his head.

"Your not going to make it, so why not get on now" He asked with a smile.

Sasuke signed walking over to the bus making his way up the stairs, he pulled out his card to pay the fare. Saying a quick thanks Sasuke sat at the first seat making him sit across from the driver. Sasuke was amazed as to how many women flirted with the blond driver as they got on, he always smile but said nothing .

Sasuke got him self ready to get off the bus, as he did he heard the driver say...

"You have a nice day ya hear, hope to see you again." Sasuke looked up to see the driver smiling at him giving him the warmest smile he has ever getting that wasn't from his mother, and the creepy ones that Itachi gave him didn't count .

"You too." Sasuke thought it was only right to say it back.

000

That was the first time they met, and sasuke did miss the nice a sweet Naruto he saw that day. Not this abusive one he now lives with, it was to late now sasuke loves Naruto with all of his heart but Naruto's love hurts to much.

"Sasuke where are you?" Came a cold tone Sasuke new so well.

"Right here." Sasuke called backing glancing up from a picture he was looking at. He was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with Naruto tonight.

He saw Naruto walking in from the conner of his eye, Naruto walk over snatching the picture out of Sasuke's hand throwing it aside hitting the wall. the fram shattered on impacted, it was funny to Sasuke how the picture just did the same thing his life did when Naruto changed. It shattered.

"You have work, Itachi called said ya have another meeting." Naruto walked around Sasuke laying him self on the bed.

There was know meeting, Itachi had starting making it up when he found out about the abuse and started to fake meeting to get Sasuke out of the house, ever since the first time Naruto hit him.

**-Flash back:**

Sasuke walked in to the house to see darkness, Sasuke new he left atleast one light on when he left. Turning on the light he was startled to see that Naruto was sitting in the dark.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked in a cold tone the Sasuke never heard from him before.

"I went to the store." Sasuke said a little taken aback, he held up the bags he had in his hands showing them to Naruto.

"Don't fucking lie to me, where the hell have you been."This time Sasuke was an inch from Naruto's face, Sasuke could smell the beer on Naruto breath that shows he been drinking.

"What are you talking about I wa-."Sasuke was cut off by the punch in the stomach and stumbled back Naruto has never hit him before, never! not even when he was really mad the bags fell to the floor beside him, things falling out.

Sasuke gave Naruto punches of his own trying to stop Naruto from hitting him again, it became clear to Sasuke that Naruto wasn't feeling the hit thanks to the alcohol he been drinking. Before he could stop it Naruto hit him again this time in the ribs and face. Sasuke didn't want to do it but he ran leaving Naruto there not wanting to be there anymore. He took off into his car driving away before Naruto could get there.

He drove to his office running up the stair, when he was almost there he saw Itachi coming out his own office, he most have stayed over time, just great Sasuke though trying to hid his face with my hand.

"Sasuke what are you doing here, I thought you left?"Sasuke looked over to Itachi showing him this face, Itachi cold and hard face turned into one of shock.

"What happened to your face?"He asked walking over to Sasuke.

"Nothing, just a little fight." Sasuke said shrugging

"With who?"Sasuke new Itachi was smart so there was know reason to hide it.

"Naruto."

Itachi stud there face blank, Sasuke didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm calling the cops." He finally said turning to go back into his office.

"Itachi stop it's nothing really."

"Look at you, your eye is black and blue, and your cheek is swollen how is that nothing!"Itachi couldn't believe what happen to his baby brother, he thought that something like this wouldn't never happen to Sasuke he to strong for it.

"It's just nothing Okay, I can still do the movie."

"With you face looking like that I see how you can."

"Itachi please."Sasuke begged.

Itachi didn't like it but it dropped it for now.

"Fine let go clean you up."

Itachi grab Sasuke arm pulling him to this office, he sat Sasuke down on his sofa telling him to not move and lay down before he walked to his bathroom getting his first-aid kit from over the sink Itachi walked out the bathroom to see Sasuke dosing off.

"You can sleep when I'm finish Sasuke, but now you have to get up."Sasuke turned his head to his brother showing him his black and blue eye.

Itachi cleaned up Sasuke eye as best as he could, then did his cheek, their wasn't much he could do to it anther than put a ice pack on it.

"Does anywhere else hurt?"Sasuke nodded pulling up his shirt show Itachi a big black bruise on his ribs.

"How long as this been happening?"Itachi asked looking over Sasuke.

"This is the first time."Sasuke said looking away

"So you say."Itachi signed

"It is."

"Fine fine."

Itachi finally finished cleaning Sasuke, Sasuke was already sleep and he didn't want to move in fear that Sasuke would wake up and want to leave to got back to that bastard.

_**000Next day**_

Sasuke woke with his face felling better than last nigh, his eye was still swollen and his cheek wasn't as red as before he looked over to see that Itachi phone ringing and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Sasuke stud slowly moving over to Itachi picked up the phone putting it to his ear.

"Hello, itach-."

"Sasuke it that you."It's Naruto, Sasuke thought looking around.

"Ya."

"Sasuke I'm so sorry about last night, I was drinking...and I didn't know what I was doing."

"..."

"Please come home, I'm sorry I will never do it again."Naruto pleaded with a sobbed on the phone.

"Okay."Sasuke whispered putting the phone down. Hewas to tried to refuse Naruto right now.

_That day Sasuke found out how good of a liar Naruto could be._

"You shouldn't go back to him Sasuke."Itachi said walking into the room.

"I still love him."

"I know that, but he's not going to stop hitting you."

"Maybe, but I still have to go."

Sasuke walked past Itachi and made his way out the office.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"If he does it again you know where to come."

"Yeah thank, that means a lot."

-**End flashback:**

"You still going to your reunion?" Naruto asked from the table he was sitting watching Sasuke with his cold gaze .

"You mean my high school reunion?"

"Yes that was I mean!"

"Yes I'm still going, why?"

"Let get one thing straight you don't get to question me, is that unser stud?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Sasuke said making his way out the room.

-T.B.C

Til then...


End file.
